This invention relates generally to electrical control systems, and more specifically to an aircraft electrical control system which disconnects power to a load when a current imbalance is sensed.
In the electro-mechanical arts, current imbalances are indicative of serious problems that can lead to disastrous results, such as arcing within fuel pumps. Since fuel pumps are often housed within a fuel vessel to directly pump fuel out of the vessel, arcing within a fuel pump can lead to an explosion of fuel-air mixture and a subsequent breach of the fuel vessel, which can be catastrophic. In light of the seriousness of such an event, a device or methodology is needed which can suppress this type of arcing, as well as other associated problems. Presently, a common type of circuit protection device being utilized in aircraft is a thermal circuit breaker. However, arcing typically does not cause thermal circuit breakers to activate. Thus, there has been a long-felt need for the function of current imbalance detection in an aircraft. One very important form of current imbalance is a ground fault in which current is flowing between a circuit or electrical device to ground, when such current flow is not desired. In the prior art, ground fault detection has been addressed by a separate ground fault interruption unit. However, such prior art systems have had limitations, including the necessity of rewiring the aircraft. In addition to the requirement to rewire the aircraft, additional space had to be found to accommodate the ground fault interruption system.
One currently available ground fault interruption unit made by Autronics (model 2326-1) has been used in large commercial aircraft for the purpose of ground fault protection for fuel pumps. The Autronics unit detects a ground fault and outputs a signal indicative of a fault by use of a current transformer and acts by removing power to the fuel pump control relay.
There exists a need for an improved circuit protection device for aircraft. It would further be desirable for the circuit protection device to be included within an existing device in the aircraft, or to be packaged with an existing device, sharing the same connections to existing electrical circuits, since space for avionics is limited in any aircraft and adding wiring to accommodate a new device is very difficult. The present invention addresses these and other concerns.